


candy cane

by adorecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/adorecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas takes the reigns and decides to teach dean a thing or two</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy cane

“Dean, I think you ought to explain these human traditions to me again.”

Dean sighed, taking the ornament from Castiel’s hands. “They’re just...things to decorate with, Cas. I don’t really know.”

“Maybe we should make some of our own traditions, Dean.” Cas stepped a little closer to the hunter, his breath hitching a little in his throat as he wrapped a hand around Dean’s wrist. The ornament hit the ground with a soft thud, rolling away under some table where it would be found in several days by the toying of a cat’s paw.

“I completely agree,” Dean mumbled, his hands shaking slightly, the candy canes rattling around in their box. “Let me just, uh, you know...” his hands fumbled into his pockets, grabbing cash to dump on the counter before letting Cas lead the way out of the store, Dean and the candy canes in tow.

Before the door even closed behind them, they were suddenly back in the sleazy motel room they had rented, Sam nowhere in sight. Dean dropped the candy canes on the floor while ripping his way out of his clothes as fast as he could. Castiel stood there, observing Dean; his eyes followed the lean curves of the hunter’s form, from the freckles on the bridge of his nose to the juts of his hip bones, all the way down to the lines of his calves. Cas’ eyes fell to the box of candy canes discarded at Dean’s feet and his head tilted ever so slightly, eyes narrowing as his lips turned up a bit at the corners.

As Dean finished detangling himself from his underwear around his ankles, he fell back onto the bed, Cas standing at the foot, a candy cane dangling from between his lips.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Cas, uh, what ya doin?” He watched as the angel pushed the candy cane deeper into his mouth, his tongue slowly and visibly moving around it, sucking on it and keeping his eyes locked with Dean’s. Cas didn’t speak, but kept the candy cane in his mouth and his eyes on Dean as his hands slowly undid his tie. His coat fell to the floor, his dress shirt somehow coming off with it – Dean wasn’t paying much attention to anything but the filthy way Cas was manipulating the candy cane with his lips.

Before Dean could blink, Cas was naked and on top of him, his knees pushing Dean’s thighs up as he cupped their bodies together comfortably, chest to chest and face to face. The angel’s bright blue eyes bored deep into the hunter’s green, the candy cane dangling seductively from his lips, the curved part only inches from Dean’s mouth. The smell of peppermint filled the space between them, and flooded Dean’s senses with every breath. His lips had fallen open just a bit – just enough for Cas to slip the other end of the candy cane into Dean’s mouth, teasing it open and inviting him to share the treat. Dean couldn’t deny the strangeness of the situation, but his body belied his full on attraction to the man on top of him as his nipples were beginning to perk up and he felt a familiar heat pool in his groin. Castiel was pressing completely against him, skin on skin in places that elicited moans from the man beneath him.

Cas reached a hand up to slip the candy cane from between their lips, and replaced the candy with his own lips upon Dean’s. He could feel Dean cave beneath him, a subconscious click as their bodies fell together so naturally that it felt more comfortable this way than anyone else ever had. Castiel had taken control, pressing Dean into the mattress, slipping a hand behind the man’s head to grip in his hair. His free hand wandered downwards past Dean’s pert nipples, tracing the faint outline of abdominal muscles and slowly twining into pubic hair –

“Oh, GOD DAMNIT YOU TWO!”

Dean shrieked, moving to push Cas off of him before realizing that the angel had already moved, standing at the foot of the bed fully dressed, coat and all. Dean cowered awkwardly on the bed still naked, the blanket having hit the floor a while ago he was pretty much out of options.

“Sam, I apologize. Perhaps you could return later, Dean and I –” Cas looked over his shoulder, noticing Dean’s cheeks turning a bright red as he covered as much of his body as he could with one hand while fumbling over the edge of the bed with the other to find his underwear. Cas sighed, opening up his coat to create a wall between the brothers.

“We are busy.”

Sam narrowed his eyes, pointedly staring at clothed Castiel and avoiding eye contact with naked Dean at all costs. “Well it’s Christmas Eve, Cas. You can’t have him all night.”

Cas nodded solemnly. “You’re right Sam. Perhaps I overstepped my boundary into family tradition. Once Dean is clothed I am sure we could return to some more ordinary human Christmas traditions. Perhaps you can explain the _actual_ purpose of these candy canes, as Dean calls them,” Cas said, absentmindedly picking up the half sucked-on cane from Dean’s chest where it had fallen and stuck.

Sam blanched. Dean covered his face, mortified. 


End file.
